142632-new-players-perspective
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You can do contracts whenever, but they wont all really be level appropriate. Like sometimes the T3 contract is "Complete a veteran adventure" which obviously cant be done sub 50 | |} ---- I forget the ilevel, but the important thing really is to be around 2200 SP (support power) or AP (assualt power) depending on if you are dpsing (AP) or tanking/healing (SP). You can check this stat directly under your characters feet in the character panel. Expedtions specifically are useful to practice interrupts, practice moving, and farm renown. Renown is a currecny that can be used to buy a full set of basic pve gear. This gear will allow you to do vet adventures, which you will want to do to gear for dungeons. | |} ---- ---- ---- I need to go to a specific place to get them? Because in the contract screen through the menu I have no Idea how to accept them. | |} ---- ---- ---- i solo queue quiet often with both of my tank chars just because i like the dungeons and you get instant invites as tank so i can just do a quick dungeon when i want to. obv i also do alot of dungeon runs with my guilds but those aim for specific purposes (gold runs, farming gold (still really good gold/hour if you run 4dps+tank or 4dps+heal), runes). WHen i solo queue i just expect the others to have minimum gear to be able to do the content + 1 dd should carry the group so someone can die and we still are able to do the dps checks. I dont care if people are runed or what gear they have, if we have like 8k dps single target i will just leave the group cuz its not worth the time investment. a solution would be not to solo qeue but then there are even less tanks so i dont see myself as the bad guy :P | |} ---- ---- ---- The only guilds that are doing end game content right now are the ones that already existed before the f2p launch. If you wait until more people reach max level you can having a broader choice of people to play with. But considering the only people that were playing before f2p launch went live were the diehards there is a strong liklihood that a lot of them are elitists. However if you are coming here to complain about people not being nice, which it does seem that's why you are here, then perhaps you could choose from the hundreds of thousands of other people also playing the game and to not let one expereince ruin your fun. But in all seriousness it is disheartening to see people try and rationalize how bad the community is based on a limited experience. I have some advice for you... stop trying to tell everyone how bad your experience was and just try to enjoy yourself. If you don't like it then just move on because your expereince doest not reflect the majority. | |} ---- ----